He's My Future
by Rilakkumahun
Summary: [Sequel] Jongin yakin bahwa Sehun adalah seseorang yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya, tidak apa dengan anak kecil. Jongin bisa mengurus satu-satunya kelemahannya itu nanti. "Jadi- dia seorang single parent?" [KaiHun Fic, Romance, AU, toddler! Baekhyun]
1. Chapter 1

**He's, My Future**

**KaiHun Fic, Romance, Toddler! Baekhyun**

.

.

.

.

"**J**adi.." Lelaki dihadapannya menyunggingkan senyum aneh. Dengan kedua sudut bibirnya yang tidak tertarik _simetris_. Sebuah senyum remeh. "Dia seorang _single parent_?" Pria itu melanjutkan.

Sedangkan lelaki yang disinggung hanya mendengus merasa direndahkan. "Ada yang salah dengan status _single parent_?"

Lelaki dengan mata _rusa_ itu terkekeh sebentar sebelum berdehem dan melanjutkan "Bukan.. hanya saja.."

"Kau bukan seseorang yang mengerti bagaimana caranya memperlakukan seorang anak laki-laki dengan baik, _kan_?" Luhan terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya, terasa menggelitik saat membayangkannya.

"Hentikan tawa bodohmu, _idiot_!" Jongin kembali mendengus masih enggan mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda rusa dihadapannya. Baginya saat ini adalah berkas-berkas memusingkan dihadapannya jauh lebih menarik. Dibandingkan wajah menyebalkan yang terus saja tertawa.

"Ouhh Jongin ini benar-benar lucu! Harusnya kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini"

"Jadi, pada akhirnya seorang Kim Jong In memilih berlabuh pada seorang lelaki _single parent _?" Pemuda rusa itu kembali berkata setelah berhasil mengatur getar suaranya agar terdengar normal. Bahkan saking semangatnya ia tertawa, beberapa bulir air mata menggenang disudut matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar atau aku mengusirmu secara paksa!"

"Aku hanya mau berkata! Aku turut bersuka-cita mendengar berita membahagiakan ini" Pemuda dihadapannya kembali tertawa kali ini lebih berbahaya dari pada sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih atas suka citamu Tuan Luhan-_ssi_. Jadi bisa anda keluar sekarang!"

Habis sudah kesabarannya. Dasar makhluk mirip rusa terlaknat!

.

.

.

.

Biasanya pada minggu pagi seperti saat ini Jongin tidak pernah berminat melakukan sesuatu yang berat. Seperti mengendarai mobilnya kearah rumah Luhan. Satu itu termasuk yang sangat ia hindari. Setelah kemarin dengan sangat kurang ajar lelaki itu terus saja menertawakannya rasanya ia ingin menjedukan kepalanya ke _dashboard_ mobilnya ketika ingat bahwa ia menemui lelaki itu justru untuk meminta bantuannya. Salahkan ia yang terlalu malas bergaul sehingga hanya lelaki bernama Luhan itulah satu-satunya temannya. Sial sekali.

Ini pertengahan musim gugur. Udara mulai turun secara perlahan. Jongin mengeratkan mantelnya ketika angin mulai berhembus lumayan kuat. Salah satu efeknya adalah halaman rumah yang saat ini ia masuki menjadi sangat kotor karena dedaunan kering yang gugur tertiup angin.

Jika saja Jongin dapat mengandai. Andaikan ia tak begitu bodoh mengenai anak-anak mungkin ia tidak akan berakhir dengan mengetuk pintu rumah manusia rusa itu. Menurut buku dengan judul _langkah mendekati pujaan hati_ yang ia beli atas dasar bujukan bodoh Luhan. Satu saja bait dari sekian banyak bait disana yang ia setujui. Jadi buku itu berkata, _Jika pujaan hatimu adalah seorang single parent maka dekati dulu anaknya._

Dan ia akui bahwa ia tak begitu menyukai anak kecil. Ia hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana memperlakukan mereka dengan baik dan benar. Oke itu satu-satunya kelemahannya. Selebihnya ia adalah lelaki muda yang sempurna. Oh betapa percaya dirinya kau Kim.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa?" Luhan menatap malas Jongin yang bersidekap sambil menyandar pada dinding rumahnya. Lelaki rusa itu bersumpah, ini hari minggu! Sungguh Luhan bahkan sudah membayangkan bahwa ia akan tidur seharian. Dan tak ada yang boleh mengusiknya. Sialnya, mengapa Jongin bisa masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintu rumahmu" Seolah dapat membaca isi pikiran Luhan, Jongin berkata tanpa ekspresi berarti. Menatap Luhan tak tertarik. "Kau harus mandi, aku membutuhkanmu.."

Jadi atas dasar kata-kata Jongin mengenai _membutuhkanmu_ tadi Luhan dengan otomatis membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Selama tiga tahun berteman dengan si _kuper_ Kim Jongin ia baru sekali mendengar Jongin berkata membutuhkan dirinya. Yang pertama jelas saja saat lelaki tan itu terjebak dalam kencan buta -entah darimana ia bisa mengikuti hal bodoh macam itu. Menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin agar wanita berumur yang berada satu meja dengan Jongin tak tertarik padanya.

Ia tak pernah berniat melakukan hal menjijikan itu lagi setelahnya. Namun, kemudian ia terbahak menertawakan tindakan bodoh Jongin.

"Ini masih pagi Jong..." Luhan menggantung kata-katanya. "Aku benar-benar ingin tidur"

Luhan baru saja akan membalikan tubuhnya kembali memasuki kamarnya saat tangan besar Jongin menarik kerah bajunya dan menariknya kearah kamar mandi.

"Kau bau sebaiknya kau mandi!"

Setelah mendorong tubuh sempoyongan Luhan kedalam kamar mandi, Jongin menutup pintunya cepat. Lelaki tan itu sadar jika Luhan tidak akan diam saja saat dipaksa seperti itu. Jongin bahkan mendengar teriakan Luhan dari dalam sana sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum menang saat mendengar gemericik air.

.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali pada kegiatannya pagi tadi, berdiri didepan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat kayu namun kali ini bukan pintu rumah Luhan. Ia cukup kesal mengajak lelaki itu untuk memilihkan hadiah yang cocok diberikan pada putra dari pujaan hatinya. Demi apapun yang ia benci, lelaki itu bahkan hanya menemaninya selama tidak lebih dari empat puluh lima menit. Dan setelahnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya hanya karena sebuah panggilan dari Minseok.

Ia sungguh menyesal meminta bantuan dari Luhan. Ia justru hanya membuatnya pusing daripada membantunya. Ingatkan Jongin untuk tidak meminta bantuan lagi pada lelaki itu.

Kemudian disaat Jongin masih dengan perasaan dongkol didadanya. Ia menegakan tubuh semampainya secara tiba-tiba saat dihadapannya berdiri dengan anggunnya seorang lelaki dengan wajah lembut. Tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Hai" Jongin berujar kaku dengan senyum aneh. Jika diperhatikan lelaki tan itu hampir mirip dengan remaja labil yang ingin menyatakan cinta pada pujaannya.

"Kim Jongin?" Jongin melihatnya mengeryitkan dahi bingung. Sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan. "Silahkan masuk! Astaga rumahku sangat berantakan, maaf ya? Kau tidak bilang akan kesini jadi aku belum membereskan rumah"

"Tidak masalah, Sehun" Jongin mengikuti langkah Sehun. Memperhatikan bagaimana ia menunduk untuk mengambil mainan yang tergeletak diatas lantai. Dan bagaimana ia sangat mempesona bahkan dengan pakaian sesantai itu.

"Kau ingin minum apa? Biar aku buatkan"

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku berniat mengajakmu keluar bersama" Jongin bersumpah ia gugup setengah mati mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun. Dalam 24 tahun hidupnya baru kali ini ia merasa begitu gugup akan seseorang.

"Keluar.. bersama?"

Jogin mengangguk pasti. Kelewat semangat. Namun beberapa menit kemudian ia tersadar maksud dari pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

"Kau pasti berfikir aneh. Maksudku, bukankah putramu berulang tahun hari ini, aku hanya ingin yeahh mengajaknya jalan-jalan" _**Tentu saja denganmu juga.**_

"Tapi putraku sedang tidak dirumah, kemarin baru saja ia merengek untuk menginap dirumah paman dan bibinya, jadi aku menitipkannya disana. Aku baru berencana menjemputnya nanti sore.."

Oh astaga kenapa untuk mengajak kencan seseorang harus serumit ini? Jongin menggeram frustasi. Namun tak sampai didengar Sehun tentu saja. Tahap pertama dengan mendekati putra Sehun belum sepenuhnya berhasilkan, jadi ia tidak boleh meninggalkan kesan buruk.

"Oh benarkah? Ah sayang sekali, sepertinya aku terlambat" Jongin menatap Sehun yang tengah meletakan secangkir teh hangat dihadapannya. Kemudian ikut duduk disebelah Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bilang akan mengajak Baekhyun pergi. Jadi aku membiarkannya saat dia ingin menginap, maafkan aku!"

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun, tidak perlu begitu. Mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya lain kali.." Jongin tersenyum tipis masih tetap menatap Sehun. Ia seakan enggan mengalihkan tatapannya. _Sehun adalah makhluk yang akan sangat menyayangkan jika terlewat barang sedetikpun._

"Kau mau kembali begitu saja? Maksudku kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari kan?"

"Putra mu tidak ada atau- kau mau menemaniku?" Oh tolong Jongin, itu bukan kata yang tepat untuk ajakan kencan. Lakukan dengan lebih baik. Kenapa pikiranmu jadi bermasalah seperti ini?

"Maksudku, _yeah_ aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini. Aku rasa akan sangat lucu jika aku harus pulang lagi tanpa hasil apapun,_ 'kan_?"

Sehun terkekeh sesaat.

Dan lihat Kim Jongin, bahkan kekehannya mampu membuatnya termangu.

"Aku akan bersiap, aku janji tidak lama.."

Ketika Sehun melangkah memasuki sebuah kamar dengan tulisan._ 'Baekhyunnie's Mommy and Baekhyunnie's room'._ Jongin melonjak kegirangan. Ia seperti berhasil memimpin sebuah proyek besar dan sukses. Kalau dipikir ia memang tengah memimpin sebuah proyek. Proyek mendapatkan hati Oh Sehun. Astaga! Otak Jongin benar-benar sudah bergeser beberapa senti. Tingkahnya berubah 180 derajat dari normal. Saat ini saja ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dengan bodohnya.

.

.

.

.

Disiang hari yang cukup hangat ini, Jongin dan Sehun tengah menyusuri pasar _myeongdong_ yang sangat ramai. Sehun dengan satu cup es krim ditangannya, menoleh tertarik pada mainan-mainan yang berjejer rapi disalah satu Toko. Umumnya tak banyak percakapan yang terjadi antara keduanya. Jongin hanya selalu saja menemukan kendala saat akan memulai percakapan. Topik yang mereka bicarakan bahkan hanya seputaran itu saja. Seperti bagaimana keadaanmu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, bagaimana dengan sekolah Baekhyun dan pertanyaan macam itu. Hanya sesekali mereka akan tertawa saat mendapati objek lucu disekitar mereka.

Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan matanya yang berpendar melihat banyaknya barang yang dijual di _myeongdong_. Seperti apapun akan dapat kau temukan disini. Sementara Jongin terlalu sibuk mengatur debaran didadanya dan apa hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan setelah ini.

Pandangan Jongin beralih tepat dimana tangan sebelah kiri Sehun terayun disisi tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan kaku yang sangat kentara. Dia menggerakan tangan besarnya menggenggam jemari tangan Sehun. Menyusupkan sela-sela jarinya dalam jemari ramping Sehun.

Dan bukan berbohong atau apapun namun saat kepala Sehun menoleh dan menatap terkejut kearahnya ia hanya dapat tersenyum. Senyum yang baru kali ini dapat dengan _luwes_ ia tunjukan didepan Sehun. Tidak perlu bertanya karena sebelumnya bahkan ia selalu menilai bahwa tindakannya sangat bodoh selama dihadapan lelaki manis itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Dan tidak ada yang merasa terganggu dengan itu.

Jadi sisa waktu beberapa jam sebelum menjemput putra Sehun dari rumah bibinya dihabiskan Jongin berjalan berduaan saja dengan Sehun. Ini bahkan lebih baik daripada rencana awalnya mengajak putra Sehun. Jongin merasa seperti tengah menghabiskan seharian penuh bersama kekasih hatinya dan memang benar Sehun adalah kekasih hatinya yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan dijadikan seutuhnya milik Kim Jongin seorang. Ia benar-benar tak sabar akan hal itu nanti.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya, Sehun dan Jongin duduk berdampingan didalam benz milik Jongin. Siang yang cerah beberapa jam lalu berubah menjadi hujan deras dengan suhu dingin. Jongin baru saja membeli dua gelas coffee hangat untuknya dan Sehun.

Seharusnya Jongin memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik. Disaat ia hanya berdua saja dengan Sehun dan saling berdampingan seperti ini. Sesuatu yang harusnya ia lakukan adalah mengajak Sehun mengobrol. Menurut penelitian terlalu lama membiarkan suasana hening akan sangat cepat menimbulkan kebosanan.

"Hujannya deras sekali" Tiba-tiba mendengar Sehun berbicara, Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kearah dimana lelaki manis itu berada. Tatapannya tengah berkelana melihat tetesan air dari langit yang membasahi jalan dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja dari balik kaca mobil.

"Apa menurutmu hujannya akan berhenti Jongin?" Sehun bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Jongin.

Kening Jongin sedikit mengerut, "Mungkin"

"Untukmu" Jongin menoleh dengan menyodorkan Sehun coffee. "-Mungkin saja nanti jadi hangat!"

"Ah terimakasih Jongin"

Namun apa yang kemudian terjadi benar-benar berada diluar kendalinya. Ia merasa bahwa tangan Sehun benar-benar sudah memegang gelas coffeenya dengan benar. Jadi, ketika ia lepaskan ia yakin segelas coffee hangat itu tidak akan tumpah.

-Sekali lagi kenyataan sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Astaga!" Jongin berseru terkejut saat gelas itu meluncur bebas dan membasahi baju dan celana Sehun. " Oh Tuhan apa yang sudah aku lakukan!" Dan ia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Panas, Jong" Sehun bersuara dengan rendah.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang sibuk membersihkan tumpahan coffee dan mengipasi bagian perutnya. Jongin berasumsi bahwa cairan pekat itu tumpah disana jika dilihat dari bercak hitam pada bajunya. "Maafkan aku Sehun, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan-"

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin" Tersenyum.

"Ahh aku punya kemeja cadangan dijok belakang, biar kuperiksa" Dan Jongin berbalik, berniat memeriksa sebelum matanya mendapati sebuah kemeja terlipat rapi diatas jok penumpang. Jongin bersyukur berkat kebiasaannya membawa kemeja ganti saat kerja dapat berguna disaat genting.

"Kau bisa memakai itu, bergantilah di belakang"

"Maksudmu kau memintaku berganti dibelakang? Di jok belakang?" Sehun menunjukan raut serius. "-_ugh_ tapi Jongin, aku-"

"Aku tidak akan mengintip! Aku janji!"

"Ba-baiklah, jangan menoleh okay?" Jongin mengangguk kaku. Jongin maupun Sehun keduanya sama-sama merasa sedikit malu. Meskipun apa yang Sehun miliki, Jongin juga dipastikan memiliki. _Tapi, ini bukan sekedar sama-sama memiliki anatomi tubuh yang sama._

Jongin bahkan menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak menoleh sedikitpun saat mendengar suara _gresek-gresek _mencurigakan dibelakang sana. Ia tidak ingin Sehun berfikir bahwa dirinya adalah maniak._ It's too bad_.

Disela-sela pemikirannya mengenai Sehun, tiba-tiba saja lelaki manis itu sudah berpindah kembali ke tempat semula.

Ia mendengar Sehun sedikit menghela nafoas. "Dingin sekali"

"Kau kedinginan Sehun? Kau bisa pakai mantelku jika kau mau"

"Ahh, apa itu tidak merepotkanmu?"

Jongin bersumpah bahkan jika Sehun memintanya untuk mencarikan benda paling langka diduniapun Jongin tidak akan merasa keberatan. Berlebihan? Mungkin saja. Entah karena apa tapi setelah menyukai Sehun fikirannya agak sedikit terganggu.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi memimpin perusahaan?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengeratkan mantel Jongin ditubuhnya. Mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih.

"Aku tidak memimpin keseluruhannya, ingat? Bagaimanapun juga aku bukan seorang CEO kan?"

"Tapi kau mungkin saja akan menjadi CEO, orang-orang dikantor mulai membicarakan hal itu kau tahu?" Sehun berkata dengan senyum tipis yang tersemat dibibirnya.

Jongin menunduk seolah kesulitan untuk membalas, padahal ia tidak berniat naik jabatan sampai setinggi itu. Karena itu pasti sangat memusingkan. Tapi gosip mengenai dirinya yang diajukan untuk menjadi CEO selanjutnya membuatnya sedikit terbebani. Memulai sebuah langkah besar membutuhkan tanggung jawab besar juga kan.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan mengambil kesempatan itu" Jongin berkata dan menoleh kearah Sehun, lelaki itu nampak sangat nyaman dalam duduknya, kedua kakinya terangkat dan dipeluk erat oleh lengannya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kedinginan. Dan itu karena tindakan bodohnya menumpahkan kopi pada pakaian Sehun.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Yah karena aku tidak ingin"

"Kau konyol Jongin. Ditawari jabatan seluar biasa itu malah diabaikan"

Dan Jongin hanya terkekeh menanggapi perkataan Sehun. _Benar, tapi jika itu tak berpengaruh besar dalam mendapatkanmu kurasa tidak perlu. Jabatan tinggi hanya akan membuat jarak antara kau dan aku semakin jauh, benarkan?_

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai turun perlahan keperaduannya. Meninggalkan berkas cahaya jingga dipenghujung hari. Kesan klasik dalam kanvas luas dengan sebaris cahaya menyilaukan.

Jongin membungkuk sekilas pada seorang wanita muda dihadapannya, sedang tak jauh dari sana ia menemukan Sehun tengah membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Rupanya anak itu tertidur.

Lihat bagaimana cara Sehun membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya? Bagaimana cara tangannya yang tergerak perlahan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung mungil Baekhyun agar tidurnya tak terganggu. Lihat bagaimana memesonanya dia bahkan ketika tengah bersama putranya. Dan lihat bagaimana sempurnanya dia jika menjadi kekasih Jongin.

Entah matanya yang bermasalah atau tidak yang jelas ia lihat barusan adalah wanita muda tadi yang membisikan entah apa itu pada oo ptelinga Sehun seraya menunjuk pada dirinya. Dan setelahnya yang ia dapat melihat Sehun menundukan kepalanya seolah tengah merasa merona. Setidaknya itu seperti membuat pemikiran Jongin berlayar kemana-mana.

Jongin tersenyum sekilas sebelum membukakan pintu mobilnya pada Sehun. Membantunya menyamankan posisinya dengan menggendong Baekhyun. Sebelum kembali membungkuk dan menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

.

"Ini.." Tangan Jongin terulur memberikan sebuah _paperbag_ lumayan besar pada Sehun.

"Apa ini Jongin?" Sehun menerimanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Seperti apa yang aku bilang pagi tadi, hadiah untuk Baekhyun. Kau tau kan aku cukup kesulitan mencari yang tepat" Jongin terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya. Menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Ia baru saja berkata sebuah hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan.

"Hadiah untuk Baekhyun?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Yah, aku juga membeli beberapa baju hangat untukmu, sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba kan?"

Sehun mengangguk sekilas, dengan senyum tipis manis yang tersemat pada bibir tipisnya. "Emh Jongin?"

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, kau sudah mengajakku keluar dan berjalan-jalan. Aku tau kau pasti sangat lelah kan bekerja begitu keras? Kau juga harus perhatikan pola makanmu dengan baik. Bagaimanapun juga jangan terlalu sibuk.."

Jongin bersumpah bahwa ia baru saja seolah diterbangkan diatas nirwana. Bersama lembutnya awan. Hatinya berdesir aneh ketika mendengar untuk pertama kalinya Sehun berkata hal seperti itu padanya. Dan itu sungguh sangat membuatnya bergejolak menahan rasa bahagia yang membuncah dalam dadanya.

Andai Oh Sehun tau bahwa lelaki muda dan mapan seperti Jongin tengah tergila-gila sepenuh hati padanya.

"Terimakasih, aku akan berusaha mencobanya. Dan untuk yang tadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Ahh tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengembalikam kemejamu setelah mencucinya-" Sehun menjeda kata-katanya "-dan hubungi saja aku saat kau butuh meluapkan perasaanmu, aku akan mendengarkan.."

Oh tidak Jongin jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah melewatkannya. Sehun baru saja menawarkan diri untuk diganggu Jongin, 'kan?

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kamar Baekhyun"

"Kamar Baekhyun berarti kamarku juga" Sehun terkekeh.

"Ahh benar"

"Tidak perlu Jongin, pulanglah kau pasti lelah seharian ini, dan terimakasih atas hadiahnya.." Sehun mengangkat _paperbar_ ditangan kirinya sambil tersenyum pada Jongin. Jongin balas tersenyum menawan, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Lelaki tan itu berbalik dan baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilnya sebelum Sehun memegang tangannya dan menahannya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut dengan beban Baekhyun dalam gendongannya dan tangannya yang menjinjing _paperbag_ dari Jongin, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Jongin sekilas. Dan Jongin berani kembali bersumpah bahwa rona merah tipis dikedua pipinya adalah nyata terjadi. Jongin melihatnya jelas, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum senang bukan main.

"Dan Jongin sebenarnya ini bukan hari ulang tahun putraku, ia bahkan sudah merayakannya enam bulan yang lalu."

Jongin dibuat terpaku, sebelum melihat Sehun menjauh dengan langkah terburu setelah melambaikan tangan padanya.

Jadi, untuk apa mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan pagi tadi?

.

.

.

"_Umma_ apa yang tadi itu mr. Kim?" Baekhyun mengigau dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

**Selesai**

**A/N : Saya kembali dengan selingan FF KaiHun yang selalu ber-genre romance, thats my lovely style~**

**Ditunggu reviewnya~ Mari bersama-sama melestarikan KaiHun!**

**P.S : Saya sedang bersemangat, tunggu kedatangan/? saya lagi XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**He's My Future**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part II [Sequel]**

Jongin bersidekap dengan wajah masam dihadapan seorang lelaki yang sibuk mengusap tengkuknya dengan gerakan bodoh -_menurutnya tentu saja._

"Jadi, kemarin itu bukan ulang tahun putra Sehun?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Benar-benar. "Kau fikir aku berbohong soal Sehun bilang bahwa putranya bahkan sudah merayakannya enam bulan yang lalu?"

Luhan terkekeh dan Jongin benci mendengarnya. _"Sorry man!"_

"Kau benar-benar mempermalukan aku idiot!"

"Kau memang memalukan Jong"

"Dan itu karenamu"

Luhan menggeleng. "Kau bahkan sudah memalukan sejak pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Sehunmu itu"

Jongin mendengus kasar. Bergerak cepat menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa _broken white_ diruangannya. "Kau benar-benar berniat membuatku terlihat buruk!" Jongin berkata dengan nada pelan, menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas sofa. Kepalanya seperti membawa sebuah jangkar. Berat sekali.

"Oh, Jongin! Maafkan aku, oke?"

"Ya ya terserah kau saja Tuan Luhan-_ssi_"

"Aku pergi! Minseok membutuhkanku! _Bye_ Jongin" Jongin sebenarnya tak mendengarkan salam perpisahan dari sahabat karibnya itu. Tapi kemudian lelaki itu berdecih, nyatanya Luhanpun tengah tergila-gila pada seorang lelaki. Dan tingkahnya bahkan hampir mirip dengan seorang _butler_. Cih.

.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali berdiri gugup didepan sebuah pintu _cafe_. Bukan lagi pintu rumah Sehun. Tapi didalam sana dimeja nomor empat yang berada disebelah sebuah jendela kaca besar. Menghadap langsung pada jalanan yang cukup ramai didepannya. Seseorang yang istimewa sedang duduk bersantai.

Lelaki tan itu menarik nafas perlahan, menetralkan debaran berlebihan pada dadanya. Melangkahkan tungkai kakinya dengan percaya diri -_berusaha percaya diri lebih tepatnya_- dengan tubuh semampai dan wajah tampan bukan hal sulit untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sebagian besar pengunjung cafe yang kebanyakan wanita itu. _Tapi, maaf ia tidak tertarik pada wanita._

Langkahnya semakin mendekatkannya dengan Sehun. Bunyi _'tap tap'_ pelan yang dihasilkan sepatunya dengan lantai bahkan tak menarik perhatian Sehun sama sekali. Ia tetap fokus pada kegiatannya saat ini. Menikmati segelas bubble tea, terkadang Jongin jadi sedikit sangsi saat tahu bahwa ia sudah mempunyai satu putra dan sudah _pernah_ berkeluarga._ Yeah, berkeluarga_.

"Sehun?" Jongin menundukan sedikit kepalanya. Ketika Sehun mendongak untuk mengetahui seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ahh, Jongin!" Sehun menegakan tubuhnya. Melebarkan pupil matanya terkejut. "Kau disini.. kebetulan sekali"

Ha ha.

Kebetulan.

Siapa bilang?

Sesuatu yang dapat dikatakan kebetulan adalah ketika kau tidak merencanakannya dan semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa kehendak. Dan Jongin merasa tertohok atas apa yang dikatakan Sehun tadi. Sehun tidak tau 'kan?

Karena sebenarnya Jongin bahkan bertanya pada seorang temannya dan sengaja datang memang untuk melihat dan bersama Sehun. Sekali lagi, Ha Ha.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Ahh dengan senang hati! Aku juga butuh teman mengobrol" Lantas atas dasar Sehun yang terlalu tidak peka. Lelaki itu tidak sama sekali menyadari perubahan wajah Jongin yang kemudian berseri. Atau maksud Jongin yang tengah berusaha mendekatinya. Oh yeah!

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak laki-laki dari kelas TK nol kecil yang tengah terduduk sambil mengayunkan kakinya itu menatap penuh harap pada gerbang sekolahnya yang sepi. Berharap seseorang yang biasanya menjemputnya ketika pulang tidak terlambat kali ini. Ugh! Bahkan dari seluruh hari-harinya selama bersekolah ia selalu tidak dijemput tepat pada waktunya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Mengayunkan kakinya kesal. Bahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya sama sekali belum mencapai lantai dibawahnya. "Mommy selalu lama!"

Tadinya Baekhyun menoleh semangat saat mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekati dirinya yang tengah menunggu. Namun kemudian menoleh terkejut dan bingung ketika tahu bahwa itu bukan ibunya.

"Paman Kim!" Baekhyun segera turun dari kursi dan berlari lucu kearah Jongin dengan langkah kecil-kecil.

"Paman pasti menjemput Baekhyun kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Jongin memperhatikan wajah berseri Baekhyun yang menyambutnya bahagia. "Apa mommy-mu datang terlambat?" Dan kemudian Jongin melihat raut wajah Baekhyun berubah drastis.

"Ugh! Aku tidak mau membahas mommy!" Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Mommy menyebalkan" Merengut ketika ingat bahwa mommy-nya lagi-lagi terlambat menjemputnya.

"Mommy pasti sibuk, Baekhyun pulang dengan paman saja ya?"

"Baekhyun tidak akan menolak! _Jja_!" Bocah kecil itu menggandeng tangan Jongin. Menelusupkan jemari kecilnya pada genggaman tangan besar Jongin. Jongin merasa bahwa ia berperan sangat baik untuk menjadi figur ayah bagi Baekhyun. Dan Jongin menikmati perannya.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Jongin kau sama sekali tidak bilang akan menjemput Baekhyun dari sekolahnya!" Sehun menghela nafas lega saat tahu bahwa Jonginlah yang telah menjemput putranya. Langkahnya yang semula terburu-buru berangsur perlahan.

_'Maafkan aku Sehun, Baekhyun terlihat kesal saat aku datang tadi'_

Sehun menggigit lidahnya. Ia kemudian meringis saat sadar bahwa Baekhyun pasti akan kembali ngambek padanya nanti. "Benarkah?" Ia bertanya pelan.

_'Apa itu mommy?'_ Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Apa yang akan dikatakan anak itu. Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit gugup. Takut jika Baekhyun akan tiba-tiba menangis.

_'Mommy terlambat!'_

"Oh, maaf sayang! Mommy minta maaf okay?" Sehun memijat keningnya. Memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya disebuah halte bis sambil terus berbicara dengan Baekhyun di seberang sana.

_'Mommy selalu begitu'_

Oh astaga! Dengar suara putranya itu. Ia yakin bahwa Baekhyun pasti akan menangis sebentar lagi. "Mommy benar-benar minta maaf Baekhyun sayang. Mommy bahkan sudah membeli kue kesukaanmu sebagai permintaan maaf"

_'Benarkah? Benarkah? Apa itu kue strawberry!'_

"Tepat sekali!"

_'Uh -uh aku sudah tidak sabar mencobanya! Aku cinta mommy!'_

"Mommy juga. Baekhyunnie bisa berikan ponselnya pada Paman Kim?"

Sehun sempat mendengar keheningan dan suara pelan Baekhyun memanggil_ 'Paman Kim'._ Sampai akhirnya ia kembali mendengar Jongin berbicara.

"Jongin, terimakasih! Kau sudah sangat sering membantuku dan apa Baekhyun merepotkanmu?"

_'Tenang saja Sehun, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menjemput Baekhyun kan? Tidak perlu khawatir'_

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu terimakasih sekali lagi. Aku akan mengundangmu makan malam dirumahku malam ini, kau mau 'kan?"

Hening sesaat, membuat Sehun berfikir bahwa mungkin saja Jongin tengah merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk menolaknya, agar tidak melukai dirinya.

_'Tentu saja'_

Dan Sehun merasa bahwa ia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk pada Jongin.

Sehun melangkah perlahan untuk lebih dulu mampir disebuah toko kue, membelikan hadiah pada Baekhyun seperti apa yang ia katakan tadi.

.

.

.

.

Inginnya Jongin melonjak sambil berteriak mendengar permintaan Sehun dari telepon tadi. Inginnya ia kemudian pergi ke butik, membeli _tuxedo_ terbaik untuk mendatangi Sehun malam nanti. Oh apa ia juga harus pergi ke toko _florist_ untuk membeli se-_bouquet_ bunga?

Sampai tepukan Baekhyun pada pipinya membuat lelaki itu tersadar. Kembali pada dunia nyata dan berhenti memikirkan hal-hal terlalu berlebihan. Kedipan mata bocah laki-laki yang kini berdiri diatas pangkuannya, mampu membuat senyum Jongin semakin lebar.

"Paman, kenapa tersenyum begitu? Lagipula kita mau pergi kemana? Kenapa sejak tadi hanya parkir disini? Aku bosan!" Baekhyun kembali merengut lucu.

"Apa kita harus membeli hadiah untuk mommy?" Oh Jongin benar-benar tengah berharap bahwa ia adalah ayah Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa? Memangnya mommy sedang berulang tahun?"

"Baekhyun dengar, memberikan hadiah bukan hanya saat ulang tahun. Baekhyun bisa memberikan mommy hadiah kapanpun Baekhyun mau" Jongin berkata lembut seraya mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun sedangkan anak laki-laki itu tengah melingkarkan tangan kecilnya dileher Jongin. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit bingung. Apa kata-katanya terlalu sulit diterima anak berusia lima tahun dihadapannya ini?!

"Apakah harus begitu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu! Ayo _let's go_!" Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya kemudian bertepuk tangan heboh. Kembali berpindah ketempatnya semula.

"Oh ya Baekhyun, kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"Uhm, tanggal 6 Mei Paman!"

Dan Jongin berjanji akan mengingatnya agar tidak menjadi bahan candaan lelaki rusa itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul tujuh tiga puluh Jongin dan Baekhyun akhirnya tiba dirumah Sehun. Baekhyun nampak begitu senang, dan berlarian ketika Jongin baru saja menurunkannya dari gendongannya. Ia berlari memeluk Sehun yang sudah siap dengan rentangan tangannya.

"Apa kau merepotkan Paman Kim?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "_Aniya_! Aku menjadi anak baik dan manis seperti mommy"

"Anak pintar! Mommy siapkan kue strawberry besar untuk Baekhyun"

"Uh -uh strawberry! Tunjukan padaku mommy!"

Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana Sehun berinteraksi dengan putranya. Bagaimana ia tersenyum dan mengelus lembut putranya dengan tatapannya yang menenangkan hati. Oh! Bersabar Kim Jongin langkahmu semakin dekat.

"Uhm Jongin-" Sehun berhenti sejenak. Terlihat agak ragu menyampaikan maksudnya. Ia menatap Jongin sebentar. "-terimakasih sudah mau datang dan menjaga Baekhyun. Aku berhutang banyak padamu"

"Tidak masalah, Sehun" _Cukup biarkan aku menikahimu._

Sehun tersenyum sekilas mengajak Jongin untuk masuk sebelum awan hitam dan angin malam ini mengirimkan curahan hujan untuk jatuh ke bumi.

.

"Jadi tadi kenapa mommy datang terlambat _huh_?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan sekitar bibirnya yang belepotan krim strawberry.

"_Aigoo_! Masih marah um? Maafkan mommy, _ne_?"

"Huh! Tidak semudah itu" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya sambil bersidekap. Sepertinya kebiasaan Sehun yang sering sekali menonton drama saat malam harus segera dikurangi. Bagaimana bisa dampaknya justru membuat putranya bertingkah layaknya seorang pria dewasa.

Sehun meringis melihatnya.

"Untung saja paman Kim datang menyelamatkan aku" Tidak. Baekhyun semakin berlebihan.

Jongin terkekeh sebentar, menatap Sehun yang sepertinya menjadi bungkam karena ucapan Baekhyun.

"Apakah itu enak? Boleh Paman memintanya?"

Dan Sehun bersyukur Jongin membantunya mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Ia kemudian tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana Jongin dan Baekhyun menjadi begitu akrab satu sama lain.

Diam-diam dalam hati ia memanjatkan sebuah doa.

.

.

Sebenarnya Sehun saat itu tengah membersihkan beberapa piring kotor ketika Jongin tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan cukup membuat lelaki itu terkejut. Sehun sempat menoleh sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus. Jongin memilih untuk duduk diatas salah satu kursi sambil memandangi Sehun.

Biarkan dia bertanya, jadi adakah hal yang lebih membahagiakan daripada memandangi Oh Sehun seperti saat ini? Karena bagi Jongin deskripsi kebahagiaan adalah Oh Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum memikirkannya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Ahh- Jongin! Tidak apa-apa aku biasa melakukan ini"

Jongin mengangguk, hendak bersandar pada _Refrigerator_ dibelakangnya sebelum sebuah tindakan mengejutkan dari Sehun berhasil membuatnya bergerak cepat menangkap tubuh itu. Ia sempat menangkap Sehun sebelum akhirnya Sehun tetap terjatuh.

"A-Aduh" Itu pekikan Sehun.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Jongin masih berada pada pemikiran mengenai betapa indahnya setiap lekuk wajah Sehun dari jarak sedekat ini.

Lelaki yang dipandangi sedalam itu hanya dapat meneguk salivanya dengan berat sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menyadarkan Jongin yang masih berada diatasnya. Sehun merasa agak sedikit kurang nyaman dengan posisinya.

Berada dibawah kungkungan tangan Jongin dengan lelaki itu yang memandanginya seintens itu membuat Sehun bahkan kesulitan untuk berpikiran jernih. Kedua rona merah yang menyepuh hampir sampai ke telinganya menjadi salah satu bukti bahwa Sehun-pun merasakan perasaan gugup setengah mati.

"Jo-Jongin?"

Jongin belum bergeming.

Jongin hampir saja kehilangan akal sehatnya saat memilih untuk mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sehun, dan lelaki yang berada dibawahnya tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti maksud tindakan Jongin.

"Mommy sedang apa?" Itu Baekhyun dengan baju piyama biru langit bergambar _Krong_ dan _Pororo_ kesayangannya memandang Paman Jongin dan Mommy-nya dengan raut wajah bingung.

Keduanya segera tersadar, dan berusaha memperbaiki posisi mereka dengan yang lebih lazim. Sehun sudah akan bangkit namun Jongin yang masih berada diatas tubuhnya membuat kening keduanya berbenturan lumayan kuat tanpa sengaja. Sehun mengeryit menahan sakit, sedangkan Jongin berbalik membelakangi Baekhyun untuk mengusap keningnya yang berdenyut. Astaga! Berbenturan kening ternyata bukan ide yang bagus.

"Ada apa, _eum_?" Tanya Sehun lembut seraya menundukan tubuhnya menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Temani aku tidur mommy!" Dan Baekhyun melupakan hal yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi.

Sehun berbalik menatap Jongin, sebenarnya masih canggung. Dan lelaki tan yang dipandanginya hanya mengusap tengkuknya tak kalah canggung. "Ini sudah semakin malam, sebaiknya aku kembali"

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak rela meninggalkan rumah ini. Sebenarnya ia berharap bahwa dapat sedikit lebih lama berada disini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kejadian tadi saja sudah cukup membuatnya akan hilang kendali, ia tidak ingin Sehun beranggapan buruk tentangnya. Lagipula Sehun bahkan menggangguk saat ia berkata akan kembali.

"Kenapa Paman harus pulang? Kenapa tidak menginap saja? Mommy biarkan Paman Kim menginap! Mommy!" Baekhyun menarik baju Sehun menangis seperti ia benar-benar tidak ingin dipisahkan dari Jongin barang sedetikpun. Bahkan tangisannya semakin besar menyaingi deru hujan diluar sana.

"Paman Kim pasti lelah. Jadi, biarkan Paman Kim pulang dan beristirahat, _ne_?" Sehun berusaha memberikan pengertian namun sifat keras kepala Baekhyun yang menurun darinya terasa sulit untuk diatasi. Bocah kecil itu kemudian berpindah dan memeluk erat Jongin yang merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak! Mommy sudah membuat Baekhyun kesal hari ini. Jadi, Paman tetap harus disini!" Semakin keras kepala Baekhyun, maka pijatan Sehun pada keningnya sendiri akan semakin kuat. Baekhyun selalu berpotensi membuat hal-hal menakjubkan untuk ia rasakan. Dengan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan Baekhyun dengan nada paksaan itu, Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang juga tengah menatapnya, bermaksud untuk mengabulkan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"Euhh Jo-Jongin.. Astaga bagaimana aku mengatakannya-" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian menatap Jongin. "-seperti apa yang Baekhyun katakan.. Maukah kau be-bermalam disini?"

Tolong siapapun tahan Jongin! Tolong tahan dia agar tidak kelepasan melonjak-lonjak dan menciumi wajah Baekhyun penuh sayang. Tahan dia agar tidak melayang diudara. Tidak tidak itu benar-benar buruk. Jongin tidak pernah merasakan hal yang lebih membahagiakan daripada ini dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup dan derap langkah mendekatinya. Itu Sehun dengan segala hal memesona yang ada padanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini hujan selalu turun lebih lama" Sehun membuka suara. Mendudukan dirinya bersama Jongin diatas sofa yang sama. "Aku tidak suka dingin. Baekhyun akan sakit jika udara terlalu dingin" Sehun tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Begitukah?"

Sehun mengangguk. Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang benar-benar terjadi diantara keduanya. Suasana canggung dengan Jongin yang terlihat sibuk berbalas pesan dengan si -idiot- Luhan yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Emh aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu"

"Hati-hati jangan sampai kembali terpeleset"

"Oh, Okay" Sehun bangkit dari posisinya. Sedikit merasa gugup akibat perkataan Jongin tadi. Bukan kemauannya untuk terpeleset dan jatuh. Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang selalu minum dengan air yang tumpah dimana-mana.

Jongin tersenyum setelahnya, ia bahkan dapat mendengar dentingan sendok pada badan gelas. Sebelum sepuluh menit kemudian Sehun kembali duduk disebelahnya. Memberikan Jongin segelas teh hijau hangat.

"Aku sering meminumnya saat merasa lelah, kau tahu? Setelah meminumnya perasaanku akan terasa nyaman dan rasa lelahku seperti terbang bersama angin"

Jongin tidak butuh teh hijau, yang ia butuhkan adalah memandang wajah Sehun.

.

Sesungguhnya semua obrolan santai keduanya akan baik-baik saja, jika Jongin dengan segala rasa keingintahuannya yang tinggi tidak melontarkan pertanyaan yang cukup membuat Sehun merasa gelisah. Bahkan tatapannya membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya yang sedikit memerah itu bingung. Jongin memang butuh penjelasan, sejak awal ia merasa tertarik dan akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Sehun setidaknya ia harus tahu hal mendetail mengenai Sehun. Fakta bahwa Sehun telah mempunyai putra memang agak membuatnya ragu pada awalnya. Namun, setelah tidak pernah sama sekali terlihat bersama seorang pria membuat Jongin butuh hal mendalam tentang bagaimana Oh Sehun itu.

"_Wae_?"

Jongin menarik satu nafas dalam "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah yang kelihatan agak bingung. Ia merasa Jongin sedikit berbeda.

"Mengenai kehidupanmu sebelum ini-" Jongin menjeda. Memeriksa bagaimana raut wajah Sehun. "-mengenai ayah dari Baekhyun"

Genggaman tangan Sehun pada gelasnya sedikit melemah. Ia menatap Jongin sebelum memilih untuk mengalihkan tatapannya pada genangan air tenang didalam gelasnya.

Melihat bagaimana reaksi Sehun, lantas Jongin terdiam. Merasa sedikit bersalah, ia _mungkin_ memaksa Sehun mengingat sesuatu yang bukan kenangan baiknya.

"Sehun-" Tangan Jongin terangkat hendak menyentuh pundak Sehun namun terhenti diudara. "..Jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya, aku tidak masalah. Maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin, beberapa orang sering mempertanyakan itu.." Sehun tersenyum tipis mengingatnya.

Jongin menutup rapat kedua belah bibirnya. Bagaimana cara Sehun menatapnya benar-benar membuat Jongin merasa terenyuh. Mungkin itu benar-benar kenangan terburuknya.

"Tidak perlu gugup begitukan?" Sehun terkekeh.

"Aku hanya berfikir kau merasa terganggu"

"Sedikit"

"A- maaf!"

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin, menatapnya sedikit lebih lama. Terperangkap dalam tatapan tegas milik Jongin. Ia kembali memanjatkan sebuah doa kala itu. "Dia pergi meninggalkan aku Jongin. Pergi begitu saja"

"Sehun-"

"Lalu, aku tidak pernah berharap akan mengingat itu lagi"

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya setelah itu, ia hanya berusaha melakukan apa yang ada didalam pikirannya. Ia hanya berusaha membuat seseorang yang selalu ada dihatinya merasa nyaman. Jadi, ketika kedua tangannya membawa Sehun dalam dekapannya ia hanya mampu mengelus punggung Sehun untuk menenangkannya.

Sehun tidak menangis, sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja bagaimana ia menahan tangis justru terlihat lebih menyakitkan.

Terkadang seseorang butuh menangis Sehun. Jongin mulai berpikir bahwa sesungguhnya Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang selalu ceria seperti kelihatannya.

.

.

.

.

Hampir mencapai akhir musim gugur. Dedaunan kering yang tertiup angin melambai dan terjatuh diatas tanah. Jongin tengah terduduk di ruang kerjanya, menyeruput secangkir latte dengan uapnya yang begitu menenangkan.

Setelah pertanyaannya minggu lalu, ia seolah tidak seberani sebelumnya untuk bertatap dengan Sehun. Entah darimana datangnya perasaan aneh ini. Jongin tidak mengerti. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya untuk bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Hari ini, ia seperti merasa lelah dua kali lebih banyak. Bagaimana fikirannya selalu tertuju pada satu nama. Sekelebat bayangan senyum Sehun yang terlalu dipaksakannya itu melewati ingatan Jongin. Membuatnya kembali mendesah.

_'Dia pergi meninggalkan aku Jongin. Pergi begitu saja'_

Jongin memijat keningnya pelan. Ia belum benar-benar menemukan apa yang mungkin Sehun sembunyikan. Ia tidak ingin berspekulasi macam-macam.

Tangannya beranjak membuka perlahan laci meja kerjanya. Menemukan sebuah kotak dengan beludru merah _maroon_ itu terletak rapih disisi sudut lacinya. Sudah cukup lama ada disana. Ia ingat ketika pertama kali meminta seseorang mengukirkan nama Sehun dicincinnya. Dan nama Jongin dicincin Sehun. Sebulan yang lalu. Dan sebulan kemudian Jongin masih terperangkap dalam ketakutannya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan.

_'Lalu, aku tidak pernah berharap akan mengingat itu lagi'_

Jangan diingat Sehun. Jangan.

"Oh Sehun" Dan Jongin mendesah kuat setelahnya. Perasaan sesak yang bercampur dengan rindu. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menarik ulur ingatannya mengenai Sehun. Namun, tidak ada yang ia dapatkan.

Ketika ia membuka perlahan kedua matanya, Jongin menghela nafas. Jongin hampir gila hanya karena tidak melihat Sehun. Oh Tuhan!

Jongin mencoba memasukan cincinnya pada jemarinya. Merentangkan jemari-jemarinya di udara. Memandangnya sambil berpikir tentang sesuatu mengenai Sehun. Sampai akhirnya ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Sehun. Berkata untuk membuat janji -yang ia asumsikan sebagai kencan pada lelaki itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bicara saat menelpon Sehun. Ia terlalu gugup akan hal itu dan ia tidak siap mendapatkan penolakan membuatnya menjadi pihak yang memutuskan sambungan.

Oh Tuhan semoga saja ini benar-benar saat yang tepat.

.

.

.

.

Jika Jongin adalah seorang lelaki mapan berkecukupan dan memiliki selera tinggi akan apapun dalam hidupnya. Tidak akan heran ketika ia memilih sebuah restauran dengan harga menu yang fantastis diiringi musik klasik romantis yang cukup membuatnya nyaman dan akan sangat lengkap lagi jika seorang yang ditunggunya segera datang. Dunia terasa begitu indah baginya.

Semuanya sudah sangat siap. Jongin bahkan memilih tempat strategis yang hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun. Dirinya bahkan berdandan setampan mungkin. Meskipun ia tetap saja tampan bahkan jika hanya memakai kaus lusuh. Ini soal kharisma dan Jongin mulai semakin percaya diri.

Ia tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Sehun saat masih saja tenggelam dalam pemikirannya tentang langkah-langkah yang harus ia lakukan saat mengatakan hal menegangkan itu pada Sehun nanti. Jongin benar-benar berubah menjadi sangat idiot hanya karena tergila-gila.

"Jongin?"

Dan barulah Jongin kembali pada dunia nyata.

"A-Ah kau sudah datang? Sejak kapan?"

"Baru saja, ya sejak kau terus tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas"

Dan tolong ajarkan Sehun untuk jangan terlalu jujur. Karena itu cukup menyakitkan untuk Jongin.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Aku menitipkannya pada seorang teman, karena kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang serius jadi, aku terpaksa meminta seorang teman menjaganya beberapa jam" Sehun mengeryit memandangi sekitarnya. Suasana ini agaknya terasa asing baginya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak ada!" Sehun tersenyum kikuk sambil mengayunkan tangannya membuat sebuah gesture 'tidak'.

"Sehun? Jujur saja.."

"Kau tau? Yeah ini sedikit tidak emh.. nyaman untukku"

Dan Jongin merasa Tuhan seperti menjatuhkannya dari tebing tertinggi. Ternyata benar, ia belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang pujaan hatinya sukai.

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa Jongin! Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat ini senyaman mungkin!"

Jongin sangat mengerti arti tatapan Sehun. Dan Jongin rasa ia harus menjedukan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Kalau begitu kita pindah saja ke restauran lain, bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin. A-Astaga apa aku salah bicara? Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu padamu! Maafkan aku Jongin!"

Ini hanya soal bagaimana memesonanya seorang Oh Sehun dimata Kim Jongin. Lelaki tan itu berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menjerit layaknya seorang fanboy saat melihat Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terlihat panik soal Jongin yang marah. Oh ayolah Sehun mana bisa Jongin marah padamu.

"Sehun aku tidak marah sudahlah jangan meminta maaf seperti itu" Jongin terkekeh meraih sebelah tangan Sehun untuk meyakinkannya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar dan memandangi tangannya dan tangan Sehun. Lelaki tan itu buru-buru menarik tangannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Memegang tangan Sehun saja sudah benar-benar dapat membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak beraturan.

Berikan Jongin kekuatan. Jongin mulai hilang kendali.

"A-Aku rasa aku harus ke toilet sebentar.."

.

.

.

Jongin memandang dirinya dicermin setelah mencuci wajahnya sekedar untuk meringankan kegugupannya. Lelaki itu menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Hampir selama dua menit. Setelah dirasa sudah lebih baik. Tangannya mengambil sebuah kotak dan membukanya.

"Oh Sehun, aku tau mungkin kau akan berfikir ini aneh. Tapi maukah kau menerimaku?" Jongin menggeleng. "Kedengaran aneh"

Tarik nafas. Hembuskan.

Tarik nafas. Hembuskan.

Tarik nafas. Hembuskan.

Tarik na- cukup.

Jongin menatap lekat pantulan dirinya didepan sana. Ini bukan tentang keinginannya mengatakan sesuatu yang penting pada Sehun. Namun, ini tentang keharusannya untuk melakukannya. Jongin yakin bahwa sudah saatnya ia melakukannya. Sudah lebih satu tahun terakhir ia hanya memandang Sehun. Dan ia butuh hal yang sama dari Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, aku tau kau mungkin akan berfikir bahwa aku aneh mengenai ini. Aku sudah memandangmu dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Aku tak pernah berfikir seperti apa yang kebanyakan orang fikir tentangmu.. kau tau? Aku bahkan mulai berharap benar-benar menjadi ayah Baekhyun. Aku tau kau mungkin akan merasa ragu, tapi kumohon lupakan masa lalumu. Aku tidak berjanji akan membuat semuanya selalu indah tapi aku berjanji mengenai selamanya bersamamu.."

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. Menghela nafas. Dan ia hampir saja terjungkal saat berbalik dan mendapati sosok Sehun menatapnya terkejut.

"A-Apa itu benar?"

"Se-Sehun? Oh astaga harusnya aku mengatakannya disana! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan!" Jongin menatap Sehun menyesal. "Maafkan aku Sehun. Harusnya aku membuat ini jadi romantis"

Lelaki manis dihadapan Jongin melangkah mendekat. Berdiri sangat dekat dihadapannya. Memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tak berkata apapun saat kedua tangannya beranjak naik dan melingkar pada leher Jongin. Membawa lelaki tan itu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dengan Sehun yang tidak dapat menahan tangis.

Jongin terkejut namun kemudian ia tersenyum memilih untuk membalas Sehun. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti maksud Sehun menciumnya.

"Tidak perlu menjadi sempurna Jongin. Kau sudah lebih dari cukup untukku"

Dan Jongin merasa sangat bersyukur memilih Sehun dari sekian banyak manusia yang ada didunia. Karena seperti apa yang Sehun katakan.

_-Tidak perlu menjadi sempurna._

_-Kau sudah lebih dari cukup untukku._

"Katakan Sehun"

Sehun terdiam sesaat memandang lekat Jongin. bertemu tatap dengan kedua mata Jongin cukup meyakinkannya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar tanpa sengaja itu. "Aku mencintaimu"

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku lebih mencintaimu" membalas pelukan erat Sehun setelah menyematkan sebuah cincin dijari manis Sehun.

Jongin tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Jongin tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaan ini. Jongin tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana jantungnya berdegup cepat namun menyenangkan. Untuk pertama kalinya Kim Jongin tidak merasa bahwa tindakannya adalah sesuatu yang bodoh.

.

.

.

_Side story.._

"Jadi.." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan. "Mommy akan menikah dengan Paman Kim?" Kemudian anak lelaki itu tersenyum berseri. Memakan beberapa keripik keju ditangannya. Mengabaikan siaran perdana _pororo_ di televisi besar didepannya.

"Luhan jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Baekhyun!" Itu suara Minseok dari dapur saat menghangatkan makan malam dan tanpa sengaja mendengar Luhan berkata macam-macam pada Baekhyun.

"Aku harus membuat lelaki idiot itu berhutang budi padaku, Min"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh dan kekanakan!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Minseok"

"Dasar gila!"

Lupakan Luhan dan Minseok. Kedua lelaki itu sepertinya mulai melupakan tentang usia mereka.

"Aku harus memanggil paman Kim, daddy sekarang! Yosh!" Baekhyun turun dari sofa dan berlari lucu kearah Luhan. Menatapnya dengan senyum lima jari dan mata menyipit. Puppy eyes keturunan mommynya.

"Paman! Aku mau pulang! Aku butuh bertemu mommy!"

.

.

.

.

**Selesai**

**A/N : Saya tutup mata aja yah, gatau disebut apa ini kalian semua bebas menentukan pilihan/? Dan karena saya ga begitu yakin sama hasilnya, jadi mohon dimaklumin coba , saya udh berkali-kali ganti plot diakhir itu karena kurang sreg T^T**

**Karena Kai dan Sehun ditakdirkan utk selalu bersama! YEAHHHHH xD dengan kai yang akan selalu menuntun Sehun dan Sehun yang akan selalu dituntun Kai. Intinya Seme! Jongin. Uke! Sehun.**

**I cant deal with something about hunkai, sorry! Saya lagi berapi-api! xD**

**Bagi yang Review, Favo, Follow sini deket2 coba saya kecup dulu sini.. **

**Cinta deh sama kalian.. makasih lho~!**

**P.S : saya memilih mengubah beberapa kata dari ch kemarin dan sekarang. Silahkan diperhatikan~ xD**


End file.
